fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jellal Fernandes (HB)
Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス, Jerāru Ferunandesu) was once a Mage of great power, being considered one of the strongest of his generation, even as a Dark Mage. During the Dragon's Attack, Jella tragically died, but not before successfully saving the lives of many before succumbing to his wounds. As a result, he was branded a "hero" by the public, and was even called Amatsu Mikaboshi (天津甕星, August Star of Heaven), as a testament of his power and heroic acts in his final moments. Years later, he was ressurected by Deathdealer, after hearing of his stories, and desiring to use him for his own gain. Thus, after literally robbing his grave, Deathdealer ressurected Jellal via Preta Magic, erasing his memories and personality, but granting him more power than before, making him exceedingly powerful, perhaps even surpassing a Wizard Saint. Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the former S-Class Mage's staves as his own. As a Preta, Jellal wears the same attire he wore as a member of Crime Sorcière, which Deathdealer managed to regain for him. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法, ''Tentai Mahō): Jellal is known as a master of Heavenly Body Magic, having basically learned it his entire life, to the point that this Magic alone made him identified as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. With Heavenly Body Magic, Jellal is capable of calling upon the powers of the stars, using stellar energy, and astronomical objects, in order to execute powerful attacks. Jellal mastery over Heavenly Body Magic enables him to utilize its stellar energy even without the needed suit that is required to siphon his energy to it, instead doing so in any attire he can after training even further, and mastering its fullest potential. He is capable of unleashing powerful spells with a single hand, and with almost no gestures needed. Simply targetting and firing. In addition, Jellal has even been capable of mastering Heavenly Body Magic's most powerful spells, '''"True Heavenly Body Magic" (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō), capable of unleashing them as a last resort against powerful foes, which can be a gamechanger if used correctly. *'Meteor' (流星, Ryūsei): *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣, Shichi Seiken lit. Seven Star Sword): *'Astrum Draconis' (流星塵龍 (アストラム・ドラコ), Asutoramu Dorako, Latin for "High Dragon of Glory" and Japanese for "Shooting Stardust Dragon"): True Heavenly Body Magic True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō): *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法　星崩し, セーマ,　''Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma''): Elemental Magic & Abyss Break Imperial Embodiment Shortly after his revival, Jellal was granted the powerful Magic Imperial Embodiment by Deathdealer. It is a powerful and unique form of Magic that allows Jellal to incorporate his Heavenly Body Magic with it, fusing the "celestial" elements onto his body, becoming even more powerful than before. He has managed to master it fairly shortly, thanks to his already great experience as a Mage, and current state allowing him to train tirelessly. Initial Form The first possible form, Initial Form (初期体, Shokitai), is the quickest and easiest to access. Jellal's Initial Form is referred to as''' Star King''' (星王, Seiō). It is activated by filter and linking his body with his magic, thus, when activated, Jellal's eyes glow a bright golden color, and a golden aura surrounds his body, similarily to when he typically uses Heavenly Body Magic. Thanks to his mastery over Heavenly Body Magic, Jellal can access this form in mere seconds, in the middle of a fight, and quickly gain an upperhand, with almost no existing drawback. Jellal's clothes also notably rip apart when entering the form, due to the surge of power he unleashes, leaving only his battle attire. The surge of energy when activated also does noticeable damage to the surrounding area. A testament to Jellal's power. *'Enhanced Heavenly Body Magic': The most notable boost Jellal recieves when in his Star King form is all of his Heavenly Body Magic spells become much more powerful. Something as simple as a blast gains enough power to obliterate a building and make it crumble. He is also noted for being capable of casting spells much faster than usual, such as Grand Chariot or Altairis, taking mere seconds as opposed to the preparations needed prior. His Meteor spell also recieves a great boost, being capable of travelling at blinding speed, easily catching his enemies off guard. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Along with his magic, Jellal's physical prowess recieve a boost as well. His attacks, speed, as well as his durability make him an even greater obstacle than before. His state as a Preta make him capable of easily handling damage already, and increases his speed and strength, but the additional boost of Star King allows him to go even beyond that. Strengthened Form The second form, Strengthened Form (強化体, Kyōkatai), referred to as Star God (星神, Seijin), is the second transformation Jellal can undergo, which is done by imbueding his Magic into his body even further, causing a seventy percent fusion of both his body and his element, minus his heart and head. When achieving this form, Jellal's entire body emits and even more powerful aura, one strong enough to even harm him to a degree. When achieving this state, Jellal's hair becomes golden in color, reminiscient to the golden aura surrounding his body, which in combination with his glowing gold eyes, makes him comparable to a shinning star by onlookers. However, when accessing this state, Jellal is very likely to lose control of himself and go berserk, to the degree that Deathdealer would require time to regain control over him, if any. Fortunately, the form lasts for about 10-15 minutes, before Jellal's magic drainage reaches a critical point, cancelling the form, and leaving Jellal's body affected by the side effects of Imperial Embodiment. Regardless, it is far more powerful than his previous form, Star King, in every manner possible. Ultimate Form One of the most powerful states Jellal can achieve, his Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai), referred to as Lightspeed God (光速神, Kōsokujin), is achieved only when Jellal activates his Second Origin, flaring up his magical power, and fusing himself with Heavenly Body Magic, absorbing it into his being, thus causing his entire body to become his element. He is capable of accessing this by doing the same procedure of activating his Second Origin, but it is weaker than the first time he did so. Once this is done, Jellal undergoes a massive changes in appearance. His entire body becomes cloaked in a highly concentrated aura of Heavenly Body Magic, describes as the power of the "cosmos" fusing with his flesh, turning him into a "living star". His eyes glow a white color, while the rest of his figure is completely unrecognizeable, turning him into a walking mass of raw energy that causs whatever it touches to be utterly destroyed by his attacks. He is capable of keeping this state for a prolonged number of minutes, even more than his Strengthened Form, and can utterly decimate his foes, no matter who they could possibly be. *'Lightspeed' (光速, Kōsoku): An exclusive spell that can only be accessed in Lightspeed God, and is the signature ability of this form. Despite the name, it is not truly "lightspeed", the speed of light, as even if Jellal could travel in such speed, his body would simply be vaporized, and be unable of handling the sheer pressure and power of moving even an inch in that speed. It is, however, his fastest spell, allowing him to appear as if he's teleporting to his enemies. Only skilled sensors, or those with inhuman reflexes could potentially block or evade him, but even then, Jellal can increase his speed to the degree that even a master sensor would find difficulty in tracking his trajectory and speed properly. It is considered a more powerful version of Meteor. Transcendent Form Jellal's final, and most powerful form, referred to as Transcendent Form (超越体, Chōetsutai), and is called Amatsu Mikaboshi (天津甕星, August Star of Heaven), after the title he recieved after his death. It is essentially a fusion of two elemental magics. It is achieved in the same manner, only with two Magic, in Jellal's case, it is fusing his Heavenly Body Magic with Darkness Magic, creating a form more powerful than before, that can be maintaned for 20 minutes, five minutes longer than usual. In this form, Jellal's aura becomes calmer, compared to his Ultimate Form, Lightspeed God. The glowing golden aura turns black in color, somehow still emitting a black glow. His hair becomes liquid-like, black in color, and his eyes return to a golden color, golden iris and black pupils. Jellal's entire body is described as being "space incarnate", referring to his body being similar to the darkness of space, even having white dots on his body, as if reflecting a starry sky. The fusion of darkness into his Heavenly Body Magic allow Jellal to control the "darkness of space" to a greater degree. He is capable of manipulating darkness infused with the power of the stars and astronomical objects allow Jellal to create a unique element referred to as "Dark Star" by Deathdealer, which is essentially darkness, in its typical, dark form, but with the power of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing Jellal to create dark versions of his usual spells. However, this power also extends to "space", allowing him to use the darkness and its traits of being "infinite" in corressponce to his Heavenly Body Magic, the power of the stars, to allow for a unique form of space manipulation, in a manner similar, but also different to the likes of Territory. This power grants Jellal an extraodinary advantage in battle, *'Black Hole' (黒穴 (ブラックホール),'' Burakku Hōru lit. Dark Opening''): *'Ultimate Heavenly Body Magic: Infinite Void Dragon' (究極の天体魔法・常空龍, Kyūkyoku no Tentai Mahō: Tokkūryū): Other Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Trivia *In Japanese mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the Shinto God of evil or primordial chaos. In some accounts, he was also combined with the God of All Stars, Ama-no-Minaka-Nushi. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Preta Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Former Magic Council Members